Enganos do Coração!
by Kahhh
Summary: Sakura finalmente ia realizar seu sonho: ficar para sempre com aquele que jurou amor eterno - feliz em saber que sua esperança e perspectivas não foram em vão. Mas o que fazer quando sua vida da uma reviravolta? GaaSaku HENTAI


**SINOPSE:** Sakura finalmente ia realizar seu sonho: ficar para sempre com aquele que jurou amor eterno - feliz em saber que sua esperança e perspectivas não foram em vão. Mas o que fazer quando sua vida da uma reviravolta?

**DISCLAINER: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO ****IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>ENGANOS DO CORAÇÃO!<strong>

* * *

><p>O sol se ocultava inteiramente entre as gigantescas montanhas. Pequenos pontos de luz brilhavam no céu em tom laranja - estrelas surgiam aos poucos dando início a noite que se aproximava demasiado.<p>

Sakura saltava entre as árvores a caminho de Konoha, tendo como companhia o Kazekage que aproveitou a oportunidade para seguir viajem, já que este tinha alguns assuntos pendentes a tratar com Tsunade.

A médica-nin estava em missão solo no país do Vento; alguns ninjas necessitavam de atendimento médico especializado em envenenamento e Sakura era a única médica capaz de ajudá-los. No entanto, tivera que retornar para seu país por ordens de sua Hokage que necessitava sua presença com máxima urgência. O motivo que levara de volta estava relatado em pequenas linhas, guardado por Gaara, pois somente ele era capaz de desfazer o selo de segurança.

A declaração daquele pergaminho a deixou radiante de felicidade, melhor notícia que já recebera em toda a sua vida! Seu sonho de infância finalmente estava se tornando realidade, deixando claro que sua esperança e perspectivas não foram em vão.

Toda vez que lembrava, seu coração disparava no peito e sentia um frio na barriga. O sorriso alegre se estampava em seus lábios demonstrando o quanto se sentia vitoriosa. E que o tempo jamais fora seu inimigo. Sasuke estava de volta a Konoha.

Sua alma transmita uma energia positiva, ao contrário de seu acompanhante de viagem, que se mantivera calado desde aquele momento, ignorando-a e aparentando não querer conversas.

Foi assim durante o percurso, nenhuma palavra foi dita, ele olhara para frente atento como se estivesse vagando pela floresta sozinho. Como se algo o estivesse incomodando.

A mente estava em turbilhão. Agira daquela maneira por qual motivo? Regresso de Sasuke? Talvez. Mas por quê?

Olhou para ele, sua expressão ainda permanecia a mesma: seus traços angelicais identificavam decepção, e seus olhos claros formavam uma barreira entre eles, como se a quizessem longe. Sakura suspirou um ar fino e resolveu tirar essa história a limpo.

- Gaara... - O rapaz fingiu não ouvir. Aquilo deixou Sakura constrangida - Não sei por que está assim, mas você deveria estar feliz por mim - Ela fechou os olhos para conseguir expressar melhor suas palavras - Sasuke voltou e agora eu sei que podemos ficar juntos para sempre - Nenhuma reação notada - Por que não fala comigo?

O ruivo finalmente a ouviu e fixou suas jades sobre a garota. Sakura sentiu um calafrio com aquele olhar.

- Achava que você tinha mudado - Um ponto de interrogação surgiu nas feições da ninja - Vejo que me enganei.

- Como assim? - Perguntou se sentindo ofendida pela grosseria do Kage - Por amá-lo, é isso?

Gaara aumentou sua velocidade deixando Sakura para trás. Aquele joguinho de quebra-cabeça estava deixando a garota nervosa. Também aumentou sua velocidade o alcançando.

- Sasuke me escolheu, Gaara. Ele quer ter um filho comigo, aumentar seu clã - O ruivo parecia não se importar, isso a irritou - Eu aceitei porque o amo e você não pode mudar isso! - Concluiu ríspida partindo para grosseria da mesma maneira que ele fizera - Só quero entender o porquê de estar me tratando dessa maneira, o que eu te fiz? - Sakura percebeu que o ruivo fechou a cara. Sua cabeça fervia de raiva e por impulso, segurou firme em seu braço fazendo com que o ruivo parasse sua caminhada e a encarasse. Ele suspirou e desviou suas jades das esmeraldas.

- Procure se lembrar do que fez. Atitudes tomadas sem pensar costumam resultar em mágoa.

- Mas o quê... - Gaara a deixou para trás mais um vez. Ele estava chateado, mas com o quê? Mesmo querendo saber o motivo, ela resolveu não perturbá-lo, ele já estava estressado e não queria que essa conversa gerasse discuções.

Ficou perdida em seus devaneios, não conseguia entender sua reação atípica, ele estava sentindo ódio dela, percebia através daquele olhar mórbido. Era estranho porque eles sempre se deram bem, estavam se tornando grandes amigos. Nas noites entediantes, Gaara sempre a convidava para dar uma volta pela vila, parar em algum restaurante e desfrutar um pouco do cardápio do país do vento.

Os dois ficaram calados todo o tempo, apenas com seus pensamentos. Até que a voz do ruivo chamou sua atenção.

- Vamos parar e descansar, já escureceu e não tem como prosseguir - Sakura apenas acenou com a cabeça em sinal positivo. Gaara sabia ser assustador às vezes, aquela voz fria a fez ter arrepios na espinha.

Ambos descansavam a beira de um lago. Sakura ajeitou seu saco de dormir e deitou. Seus pensamentos vagavam tendo uma briga constante com o seu cérebro para obter respostas em relação às palavras ditas por Gaara. Girou as esmeraldas confusas sobre o ruivo que estava distante dela, encostado em uma árvore e observava o céu estrelado perdido em seus pensamentos. Ela ficou olhando-o por um tempo, e não deixou de notar o quanto estava abatido. Diabos! O que há?

_"Atitudes, __eu __não __entendi" _Aquilo estava atormentando-a de fato.

Sakura fechou seus olhos na tentativa de lembrar os últimos acontecimentos enquanto permanecera em Suna, era como se um filme rodasse em sua mente em câmera lenta. Após muito esforço, ela se lembrou de um acontecimento e o rubor invadiu sua face e o coração palpitou:

* * *

><p><em>Risos e gritinhos femininos reinavam o jardim da mansão Sabaku. Sakura e Temari acabaram de chegar após terem uma noite alucinante. Ambas resolveram sair para se divertir e uma balada era uma ótima opção.<em>

_Temari abriu a porta da mansão e adentrou a sala junto com Sakura, as duas carregavam consigo um copo que continha um líquido amarelado. Elas viravam o copo e bebiam o líquido com rapidez._

_- Onde estavam? - As duas deram um pequeno sobressalto. Gaara estava sentado no sofá, provavelmente a espera das kunoichi rebeldes. Temari arregalou os olhos e o coração disparou no peito com a expressão do irmão, sabia que ele odiava vê-la bebendo. Shikamaru também não gostava e pediu para que o irmão vigiasse a loira. Disfarçadamente, ela sorriu e acenou com a mão caminhando lentamente até a escada - Temari... - A Sabaku ignorou aquele timbre e sumiu do campo de visão do ruivo para fugir de um sermão. Mas amanhã não tinha como ela escapar._

_- Ora... deixa ela. A gente apenas saiu pra se divertir um pouco - Gaara arregalou os olhos quando viu a ninja sentada no sofá de frente para ele - Tome um golinho, vai te fazer bem - Sakura lhe ofereceu a bebida._

_- Eu não bebo! - Respondeu ríspido encarando a kunoichi de um modo assustador._

_- Não sabe o que está perdendo - Sakura realmente se transformava quando bebia. Gaara tomou o copo de sua mão - Hey! - A kunoichi o viu se levantar do sofá e caminhar até a janela. Jogou o copo para fora - Você me deve uma bebida - Sakura levantou-se sem quebrar o contato visual entre eles e caminhou lentamente até Gaara com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela ficou tão perto dele que sentia a respiração do ruivo em sua face. Gaara ao notá-la tão demasiado perto, um calor invadiu seu corpo lhe transmitindo sensações estranhas._

_Sakura baixou o olhar para o seu colete e esticou o braço segurando uma das fivelas e desprendeu. Gaara segurou a mão invasora._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo? - O Kage estava confuso em relação a ela, estava agindo de maneira estranha. Ele soltou seu braço e a viu se afastar dando passos para trás. Ele sorriu achando que havia posto medo nela. Mas infelizmente não fora o esperado. A garota estava com o dedo indicador nos lábios; ela mordia a ponta do dedo e passava a língua de maneira sensual o provocando. Gaara ficou paralisado observando a ninja seduzi-lo, mas por quê?_

_Sakura se encantava com a frieza do olhar dele, ficou tentada a provocá-lo, verificar se o ruivo era quente como as garotas de Suna relatavam. Isso que dava beber demais, agora ficou curiosa em saber como o Kazekage era na cama._

_Aproximou-se devagar com passos sensuais descendo o zíper de sua blusa pela metade, revelando os seios fartos ocultos pelo sutiã branco de renda. O bico de seus seios dava para ser vistos através da renda transparente._

_- Você me acha bonita? - Parou na frente de Gaara e segurou sua mão sentindo toda a maciez de sua pele e depositou sobre um dos seus seios. Sakura fechou os olhos enquanto acariciava seus mamilos através da mão do ruivo. O desejo que sentia a fez dar pequenos gemidos._

_" O que há com ela?" Sua mente vagou enquanto sentia toda a extensão dos seios macios na palma de sua mão. Ele não sabia como agir naquela situação, tinha que se controlar para não cometer o pior erro de sua vida. Além de ter cometido um: se apaixonar por uma ninja de outro pais._

_Puxou sua mão e segurou a blusa da ninja que estava semi-aberta e fechou o zíper. Aquilo não estava certo, Sakura estava bêbada e não tinha prévia noção do que estava fazendo._

_- Venha comigo, vou levá-la para seu quarto - Ele tinha que obter absoluto controle de seu corpo - Precisa ir dormir, amanhã tem muito trabalho - Puxava a garota pela mão. Sakura sentia seu corpo ficar em chamas com a frieza dele._

_Ao chegar ao quarto, ele a soltou e se virou na intenção de sair do cômodo. Mas Sakura foi mais rápida; segurou em sua blusa e puxou o corpo musculoso para trás se encostando na porta. Pegou a chave e trancou a porta e escondeu o objeto por debaixo de sua blusa ficando entre seus seios, um arrepio invadiu seu corpo por conta do objeto gelado. O ruivo bufou com a ousadia dela._

_- Não vou deixá-lo sair - Falou num tom autoritário se aproximando - Se quiser a chave, terá que pegá-la - Gaara fechou os olhos e fez posição com as mãos. Ia se teletransportar._

_Sakura ciente do próximo passo dele segurou sua mão fazendo-o recuar. Gaara abriu os olhos e a encarou incrédulo. Era ridículo o que estava fazendo! - Sabe por que estou agindo assim? - Dizia ela empurrando o ruivo lentamente para trás com o dedo posto em seu peito - Porque sou afim de você, muito afim! - Gaara balançou a cabeça ignorando as palavras dela. Era a primeira vez que ouvira isso de uma mulher. Elas o seduziam, como ela está fazendo, mas somente pelo seu cargo, não por querê-lo. Se ela realmente estava afim como diz, não ia desistir dele assim tão fácil - E quando eu fico afim de alguém - Empurrou Gaara. Ele ficou sentado a beira da cama. Sakura segurou nos ombros do ruivo e abriu as pernas sentando em seu colo. Agarrou a gola de sua blusa e puxou sua cabeça ficando mais perto, seus narizes chegaram a se tocar - Faço de tudo para tê-lo! - Prensou seus lábios nos dele._

_Sakura percebeu que Gaara não ia correspondê-la, então segurou nos cabelos vermelhos dando mais proporção aos seus lábios. Ela invadia sua boca com a língua, devorando os lábios quentes do ruivo com uma intensidade absurda, machucando de leve seu lábio inferior. Gaara finalmente corresponde deixando o beijo mais intenso, recheado de desejo. Sakura tinha que admitir: como Gaara beijava bem._

_Sakura soltou sua mão que agarrava os fios escarlates e desceu, passando pelo seu pescoço até chegar em seu peitoral, novamente desprendia as fivelas do colete que o ruivo trajava. Dessa vez ele não reagiu, deixou ela fazer o que quisesse já que não tinha como escapar. Sabia das consequências porque também era afim dela. Sempre foi. A amava e não tinha como esconder. Mas valia a pena se arriscar._

_A rósea separou o beijo e encostou sua testa a dele retirando o colete do corpo musculoso o encarando direto._

_- Você é meu! - Jogou o colete em qualquer canto do quarto - De mais ninguém, ouviu? - Desceu a mão delicada até o cós da calça dele, brigava com o botão. Ao vencer a briga, desceu o zíper e segurou no cós de sua cueca._

_Sakura contrariou-se quando ele a impediu de prosseguir. Gaara sorriu para ela e agarrou em sua cintura jogando o corpo delineado na cama. Se jogou por cima dela e a beijou._

_Sakura se sentia nas nuvens com toda a intensidade daquele beijo, seus dentes roçavam um no outro e suas línguas se entrelaçavam gradativamente._

_Gaara quebrou o beijo e desceu seus lábios para o pescoço, ombro até chegar aos seios. Baixou o zíper da blusa vermelha da ninja e tirou de seu corpo, logo após o sutiã. Aproximou e abocanhou um dos glóbulos leitosos e mordia de leve o biquinho rosado. Sakura se retorcia por baixo dele e desceu sua mão delicada passando pela barriga lisinha até suas partes intimas. Massageava o clitóris por cima do shorts gemendo baixo. Gaara afastou a mão da ninja e prosseguiu com o gesto, excitando a jovem que tremia com os seus toques._

_- Gaara... tira meu shorts, não aguento mais - Ele parou de beijar seus seios e olhou para o rosto dela, seus olhos esmeraldinos eram preenchidos em luxúria - Por favor... Hummmm - Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior se remexendo na cama. Um choque de prazer envolvia o corpo de Gaara, impressionado com a intensidade do desejo da rosada, não sabia o que ela havia bebido por estar completamente descontrolada._

_Como mero espectador, Gaara levantou-se da cama e tirou a blusa de seu corpo, depois a calça. Aproximou-se da ninja e segurou o shorts preto e retirou, a calçinha branca fio dental o fez tremer. Agarrou a alça da calçinha com o dente e foi tirando do corpo de Sakura._

_Suas jades brilhavam ao ver a ninja totalmente nua, ela era sua, só sua._

_Se jogou na cama e partiu pra cima dela enlouquecido. Beijou-a deixando a jovem arfar com a pressão de sua boca. Um gemido saiu dos lábios de Sakura quando sentiu ele a penetrar com um dedo fazendo movimentos rápidos. Ela delirava se deliciando com aqueles dedos que a masturbavam perdendo totalmente a razão. Sakura empurrou o ruivo de cima dela. O kage não entendeu sua atitude._

_Sakura engatinhou até ele como um felino. O volume oculto pela cueca a deixou mais molhada. Agarrou o tecido e tirou a cueca do corpo de Gaara deixando-o completamente nu. Aproximou-se dele e segurou em seu membro totalmente excitado. Começou a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo, deixando Gaara louco com aquele gesto. Ele agarrou seus cabelos e selou seus lábios. Sakura agarrou nos ferros da cabeceira da cama e afastou o quadril para trás sentindo o membro rígido penetrá-la devagar._

_- Hum... como isso é bom - Fechou os olhos apreciando a pressão em toda sua plenitude. Gaara segurou em seu quadril e começou os movimentos. Sakura gemia alto com o pênis que entrava e saia de sua intimidade. Seus seios balançavam com os movimentos ritmados dos corpos suados._

_Sakura separou o beijo e encarou o ruivo perdido em êxtase._

_- Diz que me ama - Ela dizia arfando._

_- Te amo!_

_- De novo._

_- Te amo - Gaara puxou ela para mais perto e a beijou novamente._

_Sakura sentiu um frio envolver-lhe, as pernas ficaram moles, o ar faltava-lhe os pulmões. Gaara arqueou a cabeça para trás, gemeu alto e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Ambos atingiram o ápice juntos._

_Sakura saiu de cima do ruivo e virou-se de costas para ele sentindo os braços fortes envolver-lhe num abraço. Adormeceram_

* * *

><p>Sakura se sentiu horrível, ela brincou com os sentimentos dele. O fez revelar que a amava naquele ato promiscuo, fazendo com que seu orgulho se esvaisse. Por isso estava agindo daquela maneira, tinha esperança de que alguém o amasse de verdade, que Sakura retribuisse o amor oferecido. Fechou os olhos se torturando mentalmente, realmente seus atos o magoaram. O coração se apertou no peito sentindo nojo de si mesma. Gaara não merecia isso, não mesmo!<p>

Olhou para o ruivo, que ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar, cabisbaixo. Ela suspirou se arrependendo do que fizera. Agora sim entendera sua atitude voraz.

Sentiu um nó na garganta e a vontade de chorar lhe ardia as têmporas, além de ter enganado seu mais novo amigo, enganou a si mesma. Ela estava bêbada naquela noite e não sabia o que estava fazendo, estava apenas seguindo seu corpo e coração carentes de carinho e afeto, até mesmo um abraço caloroso. Tola. Agora sofrera as consequências. Sakura tinha absoluta certeza que Gaara jamais a perdoaria. Pois concluiu convicta que amava Sasuke. E isso o machucou.

Ficou perdida em seus devaneios com o coração descompassado sem ter noção do tempo, a noite já tinha se esvaído. O sol nascia iluminando a floresta e ela não se importou por ter ficado a noite em claro.

Arrumaram seus pertences e continuaram a viagem.

Em Konoha, Sakura foi direto para o prédio Hokage. A loira lhe disse onde Sasuke estava e que queria vê-la. Antes de sair, abraçou sua mestra que estava feliz por ela, por finalmente ter conseguido Sasuke de volta. Olhou para o ruivo que olhava pela janela, ignorando-a. Essa atitude dele fez seu coração ficar aos cacos, se pelo menos lhe desse os parabéns e que estava feliz por ela. Suspirou e saiu do escritório sentindo uma lágrima teimosa descer de seus olhos e limpando logo em seguida.

Caminhava pela Vila com uma expressão de desânimo. Parou no meio do caminho e olhou para o edifício, seu coração pedia para que voltasse, mas sua razão a impedia.

Virou-se e continuou.

Ao chegar á casa de Sasuke, ela bateu na porta, a ansiedade tomou posse quando ouviu passos ecoarem. Seus olhos brilharam ao vê-lo, estava mais belo; os cabelos negros pendiam em seus olhos, estava sem camisa e os músculos trabalhados cheios de cicatrizes chamaram sua atenção, o rosto estava mais alvo. Sasuke era maravilhoso, de fato!

Ela adentrou o cômodo quando ele fez sinal. Apesar das mudanças físicas, ele ainda permanecia o mesmo de sempre.

Sakura se sentou a beira da cama. Sasuke se aproximou da garota e sentou ao seu lado.

- Que bom que veio - Sakura olhou para o rapaz a sua frente, mas não tinha aquela vontade absurda de tê-lo, possuí-lo para sempre, como antes. Baixou a cabeça sentindo o coração doer no peito.

Sasuke percebeu a estranha expressão dela. Aproximou sua mão e acariciou os cabelos rosados. Segurou na nuca de Sakura fazendo com que sua cabeça virasse para encará-lo. Sakura fechou os olhos ao vê-lo se aproximar. Quando sentiu o lábio dele tocar o seu se afastou.

- O que houve, Sakura? - Perguntou Sasuke confuso com a atitude da amiga. Sakura suspirou e pôs a mão no peito; seu coração batia descompassado, parecia que sua alma estava incompleta. Estava sentindo saudades de... Gaara.

- A quem eu tô enganando - Disse ela limpando uma lágrima que desceu teimosa. Sasuke não entendeu.

- Achava que me amava - Sakura olhou para o moreno com os olhos cheio de lágrimas. Sasuke era sua inspiração, sua fonte de vida. Mas ali, diante dele, não passava de um, amigo.

- Eu não posso fazer isso - Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando-a.

Se aproximou dela e pôs a mão em seu rosto. Aproximou os lábios em seu pescoço, ele beijava de leve a pele suave dela. Sakura não podia ter se esquecido dele. Não podia!

- Sasuke... - Sakura dizia seu nome num tom baixo - Entenda, por favor - O Uchiha se afastou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros. Suspirou um ar fino tentando se controlar para não cometer nenhuma besteira - Não sou a pessoa certa, Sasuke, sinto muito - Sakura se levantou, a angústia em seu peito era muito grande, ela tinha vontade de chorar, expulsar toda a dor que sentia.

Caminhou até a porta, mas foi puxada pelo braço.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo! - Sakura ficou surpresa com a atitude dele, sempre a desprezou, achava a garota inútil. Agora estava praticamente implorando para que ficasse.

Sakura baixou o olhar, ela tinha certeza que não o amava mais.

Puxou seu braço o encarando.

- Estou feliz que tenha voltado, não nego. Mas não quero ficar o resto da minha vida com alguém que considero muito - Ela dizia calmamente - Mas como amigo, Sasuke - O Uchiha entendeu suas palavras e a deixou ir, mesmo indo contra sua vontade.

Sakura virou-se de costas para ele. Antes de sair ela olhou para o Uchiha.

- Você sabe a quem deve procurar, ela está te esperando - Após dizer essas palavras ela saiu e fechou a porta. Sasuke se aproximou do sofá e sentou. Ele havia escolhido a Haruno por causa de seu amor por ele e que não lhe negaria um filho. Mas infelizmente não foi o esperado, ela havia se esquecido dele e se apaixonado por outro, mas por quem? Balançou a cabeça e caminhou até a porta pegando sua camisa branca habitual e vestiu. Saiu de casa á procura da garota que Sakura sugeriu. \"_Ino\"._ Ela com certeza não lhe negaria o pedido.

Caminhava sem rumo pelas ruas de Konoha. De seus olhos caiam lágrimas sorrateiras, tarde demais para se arrepender. Havia se apaixonado. Só percebeu esse sentimento quando o perdeu. Sim, ela perdeu Gaara para sempre, com certeza a essas horas ele estava voltando para Suna.

A cena de vê-lo abatido e triste a deixava pior, ele sofria por ter sido usado somente para aquele momento. E por causa da sua ignorância, ele se esvaiu de sua vida.

Aproximou-se de um banco e sentou, baixou a cabeça e colocou suas mãos em seus olhos para que ninguém a visse chorar. Expulsava a dor que sentia, as lágrimas molhavam a pele de sua mão mostrando o quando estava sofrendo. Queria muito poder vê-lo de novo e dizer que tudo não passou de um engano; enganos de seu próprio coração.

Odiava se sentir assim, tão vulnerável e carente de um carinho amigo. Naquela manhã ensolarada ninguém dava as caras pela vila, provavelmente terão um dia cheio. Queria ao menos ocupar seu tempo com algo que a fizesse esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, mas sua mente e coração insistiam focar naquela noite, onde Gaara se entregou correspondendo a todos os seus desejos, sem saber de seus sentimentos em relação a ela. Com certeza aquele _\"euteamo\"_não foi dito da boca para fora.

- Por que chora? - Sakura levantou a cabeça rapidamente e sentiu seu coração se quebrar dentro peito. Gaara estava ali, de pé, de frente pra ela. Baixou o olhar, a presença dele a deixava mal

Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber o silêncio mórbido dela. Por estar sendo ignorado, virou-se na intenção de prosseguir sua viagem de volta para Suna.

- Eu não consegui - Gaara parou e fechou os olhos. Dessa vez não ia se render a ela, já se machucara demais. Mas ficou curioso em saber o porquê dela estar ali sozinha, e não com Sasuke - Eu não podia fazer isso, Gaara... - Sakura chorava em desespero, não conseguia controlar suas lágrimas. Gaara notou que sua face estava totalmente molhada e os olhos vermelhos. Sua expressão também mudou, não estava feliz como antes. Não queria se aproximar porque a decepção que teve foi maior, mas seu coração falou mais alto. Deu seu primeiro passo para ir até Sakura.

O coração da ninja disparou quando ouviu os passos dele se aproximando, estava preparada a ouvir qualquer coisa, mesmo que a ferisse. Ela foi a culpada por tudo e agora estava em uma corda bamba.

- Você não deveria estar aqui - Queria ignorar as sensações que tomavam posse dele, mas vê-la naquele estado o abalou - Aconteceu algo entre você e o Uchiha? - Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente. Se ela quisesse mesmo o perdão dele, teria que contar a verdade, era tudo ou nada! Suspirou e olhou pra Gaara, mesmo com o clima ainda tenso entre eles, não deixou de notar um brilho especial em seu olhar.

- Eu não era a pessoa certa - Gaara ficou confuso. Como assim? Será que Sasuke deu para trás?

- Sinto muito - O ruivo permanecia mais frio diante dela e isso a machucava ainda mais. Fazia de propósito?

Sakura engolia em seco, ela queria falar o motivo para ele, mas as palavras não saiam. Para obter êxito, teria que se esforçar:

- Não consegui porque descobri que te amo! - Falou, definitivamente. Gaara não acreditou no que ela disse, seria mais um joguinho para tê-lo? Sakura sabia ser perigosa às vezes. A ferida em seu peito era muito recente, tinha medo de aumentá-la. Sakura percebendo o silêncio dele levantou-se do banco e o encarou direto - Sei que foi errado o que fiz, e agora eu to sofrendo as consequências por isso, além não ter o seu perdão vou viver o resto da minha vida sem você! - As palavras foram ditas aos prantos, pelo menos aliviou um pouco a angústia, e que agora ele sabia a verdade. Tudo dependia de Gaara agora.

O ruivo não se movia, estava estático diante dela, não sabia o que fazer. Era uma situação dificil realmente.

Sakura por não aguentar mais a dor e a ansiedade em seu peito, se aproximou de Gaara ficando frente a frente com ele, aqueles olhos claros e opacos estavam fixados no gramado, preferia encarar as folhagens secas do que o olhar profundo dela.

A ninja segurou seu queixo fazendo com que ele olhasse para si, aproximou a cabeça encontando sua testa a dele, as lágrimas deciam molhando seu rosto alvo e triste.

- Eu mereço seu desprezo, sua raiva - Ela dizia acariciando a face macia - Se não quizer me perdoar eu vou entender, mas meu amor por você vai permanecer.

O Kage percebeu que Sakura dizia a verdade somente pelo seu olhar. Esticou o braço e com o polegar, limpou as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos. Ela chorava... por ele.

Abraçou o corpo frágil contra o seu. O amor que sentia por ela era muito forte, dificil de ser controlado. As lágrimas molhavam sua roupa habitual. Sempre a quis assim, pertinho, sentindo todo o calor de seu corpo, mas não imaginava que teria que ser dessa maneira.

- Eu te perdôo - Concluiu Gaara. Sakura o abraçou mais forte, temendo que ele fugisse dela, mesmo sendo perdoada. Gaara afastou a ninja de seu corpo quebrando o abraço. Segurou em seu queixo erguendo a cabeça dela para cima. Aqueles olhos chorosos transmitiam uma tristeza muito grande, e Gaara agradeceu mentalmente por ter o dom de saber os sentimentos de outras pessoas somente pelo olhar, pois foi dessa maneira que ele percebeu que suas lágrimas eram verdadeiras, pois cada gota que saia de seus olhos refletiam dor, angústia e saudade.

Aproximou seus lábios dos dela e a beijou. Sakura enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço e aprofundou o beijo, sem acreditar que ele a tinha perdoado, e que aproveitaria o tempo que fosse para ficar com ele.

Ficaram por ali, apreciando um ao outro. Esquecendo totalmente do passado e ficando de braços abertos para o futuro. Um futuro promissor que tem somente um objetivo: fazê-los feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>*** FIM ***<strong>

* * *

><p>TA AI, REVIEWS!<p> 


End file.
